Something to Live For
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 06 |airDate = 25th December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Run For Your Life |nextEpisode = Into The Night }} is the sixth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... Purry ducks and dives through the hallways. Seemingly endless and empty now. The Bloodhound snarls and growls as it jumps after the helpless girl. A vent. She scrambles. Tugging the heating off under her nails, dirty and broken. She climbs up and inside. The Bloodhound grabs her ankle. She screeches as she latches onto the mere available lifelines. Crying. She feels her world crashing down. The Bloodhound tries to pull her down when a shot fires out. And another. And another. She screams helplessly as she loses her grip. She falls to the ground alongside the bloodied corpse of the hound. Panting. She can barely breath. Her vision blurred. The blurred shadow of Jamie stands over her with Little Buddy tucked under his arm like a football. Story Austin washes his feet in the river. Just another day. From the trees downstream, Just outside the village, Minina watches. After a few minutes of planning, she approaches. “I thought I’d find you here.” “It’s the only place I can be alone.” “After all this time they still stare?” “Yeah. It’s weird. I don’t like it.” “Your scars are healing though, soon you’ll—“ “Be able to leave, yeah, no.” “I was going to say soon you’ll not be stared as so often.” “Yeah. Like that’s any better.” Minina sits next to him. She wears a white gown fashioned by one of the troll mothers. “What do they do to you?” Austin asks. She didn’t have a mark on her body, but he had his doubts. She looks confused. “What ever do you mean?” “Why do they need human children? There’s something not right about it.” “For company. For family. Many trolls can’t reproduce and those who can, can only afford to have one child during their lifespan. Because of their health.” “It’s still weird.” “they believe that humans are pure and kind.” “Not where I’m from.” She sighs. “It’s different here. But I wouldn’t know the true atmosphere of the human life because I’ve never lived it.” “No, you wouldn’t. It’s painful.” “But also inspiring, don't you think?” Austin ponders for a minute. “So why haven’t you left?” He responds. “It’s hard. They have a totally different rule system, maps and not forgetting the borders are heavily disguised. For a human, the further from a troll village the more disorientating it gets. Like a desert without a bottle of water.” “It can’t be that hard. I’ve been through a lot worse.” “Like fighting a dragon? Ridiculous.” “Where else would I get these burns from?” “How could you fight a dragon? Did you punch it?” “No.” “Did you shoot it?!” “No…” “Then what did you do to fight this dragon?” “Okay, enough. I worded it badly and I apologize.” “Don’t apologize to me, you’ve got a whole village of trollchildren down there that believe you got into a fight with a fully grown dragon beast.” She laughs at him. And he laughs too. “But if you can go, you should go.” She adds. “Why?” “Because if all your stories are true, you’ve got something to fight for. Something to live for.” “And what about you?” “I’ve lived here my whole life, I have nothing outside this village.” “Have you ever left the village?” “Of course I haven’t. As I said, it’s near impossible.” “So you’ve lived here for your whole life and never saw the world?” “No. Just in picture books.” “That are paintings.” “Yeah…” There’s another silence. Minina looks off beyond the river, across from them where the trees grow thinly across the grass. A perfect amount of light getting through the flat land to see far through the trees. “I don’t want you to go.” Minina tells him. ”I might have to.” “You’re the only person who understands me. The rest live in a Troll centric world.” “So do you.” “But they never pick up books. They’re too busy doing what the Trolls want them to do.” “I’m sorry to hear that.” “If you do leave, take me with you?” “I don’t know if your Trollmother would appreciate that.” “She’s looked after me for so long, soon she has to let go… Like the real world.” Austin nods, turning away from her. Thinking up his next move. Poll 206 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn Trivia